zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/Undead and Alive
Chapter 1 Its April of 2015, I'm 18 years old. I'm a senior in Westfield high school in Northern Virgina at Fairfax county. At 11:00 am at the school cafeteria. I was eating with my friends, my girlfriend and her best friend. It was a peaceful friday morning. My friends at the table were Josh Richardson, he was a AP student. Micheal Lopez, he is a gamer as much as I was. Nihar, he was from India, he was a stundent at TJ. I didn't knew what his last name was. Kyle Manson, he was the strongest out of our group. He was basically a jock, he had a dark past though. He was been to Jail before. Klye was arrested for being a member on a adult dating site. He was able get pussy before any of us. But luckly he shared his interests with us. Eric McAruther, he was the fattest of our group. He was black. Eric wanted to be a rapper. He is basically like a Biggie smalls. My girlfriend is Katie Page. She is my first girlfriend. She was hot as hell too. I had no idea why she wanted to date a guy like me. She's a tomboy. Her best friend she invited in our table is Vanessa Rezov. She's new to our school and she is from Russia. Her family moved to America in the summer of 2014. She wears too much makeup that makes her a grenade. But I never told her that because that was considered rude. Plus I was afriad that Katie might dump me. My name is Keenan Turner, and I always wanted to be a zombie killer. To me killing zombies on a daily job, was even better than being the fucking president of the Untied States of America. But then all hell broke loose, when the annoucer in our school told us to evacuate immediately because of a virus that turns people into cannibal mutants. In other words zombies. Some students were infected with the virus and infected some students. The Virus is called the Zombie Virus. We ran out of the school and into my 2006 Forerunner and got the hell out of there, instead of just waiting in line to leave. We would be sitting ducks for zombies if we just stand there waiting. In we were in the Forerunner, Josh said "When did zombies start to even exist?" "Well of course they exist! Have you seen that Youtube video of that Hobo eating that guy's face off in Florida?" Nihar replied. "He was on drugs man, get your facts straight." said Eric. Katie asked Micheal "So when you get bitten you turn into a zombie? That's how it works right?". "I guess so." Micheal said. "We all know how to kill those things. Just shoot them, slash them, and bash their brains in. Simple as that." said Kyle. "Do we have any weapons guys?" I asked. Klye said "We already have weapons. I hidden them in my backpack." In Klye's backpack were Glocks, lighters pocket knives. "Thanks Klye you're the best." Eric said. "How the hell did you manage hid this shit?" Vanessa asked. "I was in jail before, I learned a lot of things from other prisoners from that shithole." We all grabed our weapons, and we put them in our pockets in case we encounter zombies. On the highway to Herndon, there were abandoned cars, corpses of men, women, and children alike. Once we got to my neighborhood, it was a ghost town. I got to my house, but a zombie popped out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I shot it with a Glock. Then my Dad called me on my cell phone. He asked "Son are you alright?" "Yes, I got out of there just in time. Why?" I said. "Good, but here's the bad news. I'm won't be back home for a while." "Zombies?" I asked. "Indeed, me and my co workers were given guns to protect ourselfves from Zombies. We are told to stay inside untill SWAT teams arrive. Get to a safe area. Just, remember me and your mom love you." my dad said. "Dito." I said. Then afterwards I got back into my SUV where my friends were waiting. We got out of my neighborhood. "So did you talk to your dad?" Micheal asked. "Yeah, he's ok. He has been in the Rangers back in Iraq, so I think he's going to be alright in a zombie apocalypse." Katie holded my shoulder so she can comfort me. Category:Fanfiction